role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Tracer
Lena Oxton AKA Tracer is a hero from the 2016 video game Overwatch. She was one of the youngest members of Overwatch and currently still a crime fighter. Story The former Overwatch agent known as Tracer is a time-jumping adventurer and an irrepressible force for good. She hails from London, and has traveled all over the world. She was a great admirer of Tekhartha Mondatta, and was inspired by Mei, an Overwatch scientist. Lena Oxton was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. Sometimes she had strange dreams about the past, including being a kitchen maid at a large house in the country. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of Overwatch's most effective agents. At some point she was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Since Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer continued to right wrongs and fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presented itself. Years after Overwatch's disbandment, Tracer was contacted by Winston as he issued a recall order for Overwatch agents. She commented that they'd been out of touch for too long; an assessment that Winston agreed with. A few hours after her talk with Winston, Tracer was present in King's Row, as Shambali leader Tekhartha Mondatta addressed a joint human-omnic crowd. She came to suspect there would be an assassination attempt, which would be correct and she confronted Widowmaker among the rooftops. The two carried out a run and gun battle, but despite her efforts, Widowmaker successfully assassinated the omnic. Enraged, Tracer tackled Widowmaker, demanding to know why she had done this. Chuckling, Widowmaker easily incapacitated her and departed in a Talon aircraft. Widowmaker and Reaper attacked a museum dedicated to Overwatch, trying to steal Doomfist's gauntlet. Tracer fought them alongside Winston and the villains were forced to retreat. Tracer complimented two young boys that had helped her in the aftermath, commenting that the world could always use more heroes. The whereabouts of Tracer, Winston and the two who managed to escape is unknown at this point. Personality Tracer is an energetic and cheeky girl, often loving a good joke and giggling during battle. She's often quick witted and displays great affection and even insight towards her friends, such as Winston and Mei. She is also extremely fearless and determined, not being afraid to take chances. She's also enthusiastic and loves discovering new things and places. Tracer seems to be interested in the teachings of Mondatta and the Shambali, as conveyed by her dialogue with Zenyatta. Trivia *Tracer is considered the mascot character, while not created for a starring role, the team warmed up to her with Chris Metzen the game's lead designer has likened her to Spider-Man. *Tracer was originally created for Blizzard's failed MMO 'Titan'. *Tracer appears in the most shorts, having her own cinematic trailer, she appears in the 'We are Overwatch' cinematic trailer, she also appears in the Overwatch launch cinematic trailer, her voice is heard the 'Recall' short, she plays the secondary role in 'Alive' and she makes a cameo in on the Overwatch poster in 'Hero'. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Overwatch Character Category:Characters (StayPuftMarshmellowMan)